Escritor secreto
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Tino es fan de Sve, un escritor famoso de novelas vikingas. En sus vacaciones se reencuentra con Berwald, un antiguo compañero de Escuela que le da mucho miedo. Lo que no sabe es que él es su mayor ídolo, y que se inspiró en él para uno de sus personajes/ onceavo fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


"El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes". Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

 **Pareja enero:** SuFin.

 **Leve insinuación:** DenNor.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers es de ¿saben quine? Himaruya Hidekaz~ claro que sí~

Deseo que disfruten de este fic con todo mi corazón~

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un chico finlandés estaba haciendo pacientemente la fila de la librería, con tal de conseguir algo que ha esperado hace meses desde su anuncio: el libro de su autor favorito.

Tino, como se llamaba el muchacho universitario, estaba de vacaciones, y de vuelta en su casa, en la capital, lo primero que hizo (bueno, segundo, porque antes saludo a sus padres) fue ir a la librería más cercana, a ver si llegó el cargamento con los libros de ese gran escritor.

Sve, así se llamaba, su seudónimo más bien.

Nadie conocía la identidad de este afamado escritor sueco (uno de los pocos detalles que se conocían de él), pero sí sus novelas históricas, centradas en el periodo vikingo. Sus historias podrían ser tomadas verídicas, dado que fechas y hechos coincidían perfectamente, de no ser porque era literatura, y que los historiadores se ponen furiosos en casos como esos, en ocasiones. También no podían ser reales por los personajes principales, la inteligente Heli y el bravo Einar, y el romance que se veía sutilmente entre ellos.

El rubio de ojos amables color violeta, se consideraba, uno de sus más grandes fanes. Tenía todos los libros que sacó, desde el primero, y ahora tendría el último.

Cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos, suspiro, deseando poder conocer al escritor para que le firmara ese libro (y tal vez todos los que tenía).

Su admiración era Sve, y se lo imaginaba como un hombre (o mujer, nunca se sabe) carismático, ingenioso, conversador y muy inteligente.

Sus pensamientos estaban entorno a describir su imagen del autor, y así continuaron en el camino de regreso a su casa.

Distraído iba, cuando sintió que chocó con algo muy duro y alto ¿Un muro? Creyó que sí, pero…al levantar su mirada vio ¡a un monumental monstruo de mirada aterradora fija en él! Soltó un gritito, aterrado ante tal mole y esa aura espeluznante.

−¡A-A-Ah..!−temblaba en el suelo, sin moverse ningún centímetro. El monstruo se agachó hasta su altura ¡¿Se lo quería comer?! ¡Pero si es tan joven para morir!

−¿Est's bi'n?−preguntó con un extraño acento.

−¿Q-Q-Qué?−no había entendido nada.

−¿Est's bi'n?−repitió.

Centrándose en lo que dijo esta vez, entendió que le preguntaba por su estado. De pronto notó que no era un ser horroroso el que estaba frente a él, sino un hombre rubio de ojos azules profundos con lentes, enorme.

Se sintió horrible de juzgarlo de esa manera.

−¡Oh! Y-Yo si me encuentro bien, disculpe mi descortesía−dice, sintiendo escalofríos cuando el otro le ayuda al levantarse cuidadosamente.

−¿Pu'do ac'mpañ'rte?−pregunto al ver que en no tenía ningún rasguño.

Tino quería negarse, ese hombre le…asustaba un poquito, pero había actuado muy mal al creerlo un ser horrible, así que, era mejor aceptar para no ser grosero−Claro−sonrió.

La cara extraña que hizo el sujeto, provocó en su interior un grito de miedo.

Y su presencia en el camino apartaba a gran parte de las personas, sentía que tenía muy mala suerte. En medio del trayecto, escucho su profunda voz iniciar la conversación:

−¿N' me rec'erd's , T'no?−¡Maldita sea, sabía su nombre!

−Eh…−titubeo nervioso.

−B'rwald Ox'nst'erna−lo miró extrañado−as' me ll'mó; Fu'mos c'mpañ'ros de Esc'ela−dice.

¡Oh dios! Era el chico sueco que intimidaba a medio mundo, que solo congeniaba con dos compañeros suyos, un danés y un noruego, el primero era su primo, y el segundo…nadie sabe. Recordaba que ese chico tenía una rara forma de mirarlo, como hace unos segundos. Y solo con él.

−¿C'mprab's un l'bro?−pregunto al ver la bolsa de la librería, regresándolo a la actualidad.

−S-Sí, uno que he esperado hace meses, de mi autor favorito−el sueco parecía querer que continuara hablando...o deseaba asesinarlo. Descartó esa última opción−Sve~−suspiro su nombre como un fan autentico haría. Con solo mencionarlo todo el miedo se le fue.

El otro desvió la mirada, no entendía esa reacción.

Se vio aliviado cuando notó que estaba cerca de su casa, así que le agradeció el que se preocupara por él. Por educación, le dijo que podía venir a visitarlo otro día.

…lo que no esperaba es que fuera su vecino y que lo vino a ver a la mañana siguiente.

¡Recordó porque sus días de escuela fueron aterradores! Era porque Berwald Oxenstierna también era su vecino y lo miraba tan temiblemente.

Ojala pudiera reprimir esos recuerdos nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Berwald Oxenstierna, un hombre sueco de ojos azules con lentes y cabello rubio muy alto, de personalidad callada y mirada aterradora…era más de lo que uno veía. Creativo, inteligente, muy culto, preocupado en ciertos casos, tenía un secreto a gran nivel; tal vez lo dedujeron: Él era Sve, el afamado escritor secreto, y escogió ese seudónimo por el apodo que le dieron en la Escuela su primo Mathias y su novio/prometido Lukas.

Fue a la universidad para estudiar Historia Escandinava, cuando sus personajes aparecieron un día, al…pensar en él y de lo que pudo ser de su vida.

Su maestro le reprocho al encontrar las notas, pero, más tarde, vino acompañado de alguien más, un editor británico, que estaba de visita en Estocolmo, amigo de su preceptor, que mostró sus borradores escondidos.

Se disculpó por mostrarle sus historias sin su permiso, pero, Arthur Kirkland (el editor más joven de la actualidad) le dijo algo que cambiaría su vida:

−Tienes talento, debes seguir en esto−señalo su borrador más reciente.

Termino muy rápido su carrera en Historia, para ser ayudado por Kirkland en cuanto a juntar sus capítulos. Todo parecía ir en viento en popa, cuando a su amigo le sucedió una tragedia; sus padres fallecieron, su hermano de ocho años no tenía a nadie y era el único que estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo (había otro hermano que sí lo estaba, pero éste estaba en el Vaticano y no iban a enviarlo hasta allá).

Ayudo a Arthur, y ambos podían hacer su trabajo. Pero luego el inglés tenía más trabajo, y no podía pasar tiempo con Peter, el pequeño.

Berwald tomó una decisión, pidió a su editor si podía ser el tutor legal del niño durante un tiempo. No solo él tuvo que pensarlo, lo consulto con el niño.

Y ahora, Peter se encontraba viviendo con él, hasta que Arthur equilibrara todo.

Lo pasaban bien, era como un hijo y compañero. Se notaba que era hermano del británico, aun siendo tan joven, era muy inteligente en cuanto a la escritura. El pequeño cejón le ayudaba a la creación de nuevas ideas. Berwald le ayudaba en cuanto a Historia y la Escuela.

Vivian en Finlandia actualmente, el niño manejaba muy bien el inglés, el sueco y el finlandés. Sus padres estarían muy orgullosos.

Un día, el menor le pregunto de quien se inspiró para hacer a Heli, respondiéndole que vino a su mente nada más.

−No mientas, se nota que lo describiste como a una persona real, como si tuvieras la imagen de alguien en tu cabeza, que te afecta mucho−demasiado inteligente era ese niño.

Se resignó, y le contó la verdad: Tino Vӓinӓmӧinen.

Fue a primera vista, apenas lo vio le pareció un ángel, al ver como actuaba con el resto, lo creyó demasiado bueno para ese mundo. Se enamoró de ese muchacho finlandés, pero…el sentimiento no parecía ser reciproco. Culpo a su propia timidez frente al chico de ojos violetas, y el que su acento interfiera en hacer una buena conversación.

Creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver, hasta hace unos días, en un reencuentro inesperado.

¡Qué gran día fue, al enterarse de que su amor de años era su mayor admirador!...bueno, el de Sve.

Ahhh, a veces odiaba tener a Sve, pues, todos los halagos, la admiración, eran hacia esa imagen ficticia de sí mismo. Su editor le decía que podía mostrarse como era, para después recordar al niño a su cargo, no deseaba darle una vida difícil como lo es la del hermano mayor, con tanta atención que no podría atenderlo.

Por el bien de Peter, Sve seguiría siendo su máscara.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tino tenía una perrita, Hanatamago, su adorada mascota, pequeñita, adorable, tal como su dueño en ocasiones. La sacó a pasear en el parque más cercano. Mientras ella jugaba, él se sentaba y continuaba con su lectura.

¡Sve sí que es un genio literario! Según su opinión.

Escuchó como Hana se ponía a ladrar más feliz, levanto la mirada, y vio a un nuño rubio de ojos azules, cejón, de unos doce años podía deducir. Se acercó al ver como éste jugaba con su perrita.

−Hola pequeño~−saludo.

−¡Hola! ¿Es su perro?−pregunto, acariciando la barriga de la can.

−Sí, y es perrita, se llama Hanatamago−dijo muy feliz al ver ésta se sentía cómoda con los cariños.

−Es muy linda−la pequeña ladró con alegría−si mi papá la viera, también le gustaría.

−¿Dónde esta tu padre?−pregunto curioso.

−¡Allá!−señalo a un hombre alto viniendo hacía donde…estaban…ellos…

¡Dios, era Berwald!

−¡Papá, mira! ¡Este señor tiene una perrita llamada Hanatamago, te va a agradar!−se sorprendió. No se esperaba que el sueco tuviera un hijo.

Lo vio agacharse a donde la canina, y ella, en vez de asustarse, corrió hasta lamer la mano del rubio. Él la acarició, recibiendo más ladridos de gusto.

−Es m'y l'nda, T'no−vio al niño con los ojos abiertos, lucía sorprendido.

−Eh, papá, ¿puedo jugar con Hanatamago?

−Pr'gunt'a a s' d'eñ' pr'mer'−indicó el escandinavo.

Después de preguntarle y recibir una afirmación, se les veía a tanto niño como perrita jugar divertidos y ajenas a cualquier cosa.

−¿Eres padre?

−T'tor l'gal−respondió, y el finlandés no preguntó más−s' n'mbre es P'ter−dijo.

Fue un silencio incomodo hasta que el menor vino cansado, diciendo que deseaba regresar a casa. Iban a despedirse, cuando el niño pidió ver a la perrita blanca otro día.

El menor consiguió dos amigos esa tarde, a quienes empezó a ver a menudo, acompañado de Berwald, quien, también se vio beneficiado por la amistad del menor. De pronto Tino ya no le tenía tanto miedo (descubrió que en verdad intimidaba a la gente y no daba aspecto de timidez), comenzaron a entablar conversaciones más triviales, comprendiendo su acento. Han llegado a abrazarse, provocando que su corazón latiera velozmente.

Para el cumpleaños de Tino, le dejó una sorpresa. Cuando le pidió que fuera a revisar su librero, esté encontró que todos sus libros de Sve estaban firmados ¡por su ídolo!

−¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!−decía incrédulo.

−T'ngo m's cont'ctos−dijo, recordando como aprovecho que el finlandés y los padres del universitario fueron a jugar con Peter, para autografiar todos los libros que él tenía con su seudónimo.

−¡Podría besarte!−cuando dijo eso, el pobre sueco por poco se desmaya de la emoción al oírlo decir eso−l-lo siento−se disculpó también con un sonrojo.

Las vacaciones parecían eternas, hasta que el regreso a clases les recordó que el finlandés debía irse a la Universidad un año más. Sus padres lo despidieron, e iba a subir a su avión, cuando escuchó los gritos de una voz infantil; Peter saltó hasta sus brazos.

−¡No nos olvides!−pidió con ojos llorosos.

−Jamás lo haría, Peter−dice cariñosamente en su abrazo.

Ahora se tuvo que centrar en Berwald. Sorprendiendo al mismo, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

−Te extrañare, Berwald−el otro solo asintió, nervioso a su manera−Eres muy importante y esperare las vacaciones con ansias.

Iba a decir algo, cuando Tino le besó en la mejilla. ¡Ah~! Si viera cuanta gente se aterró, al confundirlo con un asesino serial, cuando en verdad estaba embobado con el pequeño finlandés.

−N's v'mos, T'no−habló como pudo.

−Nos vemos…Sve−fue al avión, dejando perplejos a tanto sueco como británico.

Un silencio se formó entre "padre e hijo", sin embargo, el menor dijo que sabía que lo descubriría algún día.

El sueco sonrió a su forma, siguiendo con la mirada el avión con su amor ya no tan platónico, y con una idea para terminar la historia de Heli y Einar, después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quizá el final me quedó un poco flojo, lo siento mucho, pero ojala les haya gustado este SuFin (la idea la tenía guardada de hace siglos, y la use para Sayonara Distance ;) ella es la mejor)

Espero sus reviews!

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
